


У карьера

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	У карьера

Они уже час ехали по густому лесу. Тропинка была вытоптана плохо, то и дело в колеса велосипеда забивалась трава. Липла к телу одежда — от повышенной влажности и жары. Макс шумно дышала, почти что высунув язык, как собака, и крутила педали из последних сил.

— Я вижу пляж! Мы приехали! — взревел Дастин впереди.

Облегчение, которое свалилось на Макс от его слов, было не описать. Лукас позади, кажется, застонал. 

Это место у карьера отличалось от обычного кардинально — обрыв был раза в два меньше того, что находился со стороны города. Макс бросила велосипед у кустов и осторожно зашагала к самому его краю. Выглядело достойно.

— Уже не терпится! — запрыгала на месте Макс.

Пока Лукас и Дастин сидели на своих рюкзаках и жадно пили воду с бутылок, отдыхая после утомительного пути, Макс рывками сбрасывала с себя одежду.

Надоевшую мокрую от пота футболку. Кеды. Последними остались шорты.

— Подожди меня, я тоже буду купаться, — сказал Лукас.

Дастин мрачно посмотрел на них.

— Я пас. Видели высоту? 

— Расслабься, тут она намного меньше, чем с нашей стороны у города, — Лукас потрепал его по кепке, Дастин отбросил его ладонь.

Макс тем временем поправляла на себе купальник.

Удивительно, но сколько раз они ни планировали приехать сюда все вместе — никогда не получалось. Майк с Оди всякий раз по какой-либо причине оставались в городе — везти Оди на багажнике в горку и по узким тропинкам было сложно, и Майк пообещал, что поедет на карьер тогда, когда научит ее кататься.

Уилл же уехал с братом и с сестрой Майка на фотовыставку в Эвансвилл. 

Стива было не выманить — погрузился в поступление с головой.

Что ж.

Макс не собиралась сдаваться, а потому рано утром, как проснулась от бьющего в глаза солнца из окна, сразу же позвонила Лукасу и Дастину.

— По-моему Стив купался здесь. Или Нэнси. Помните, кто-то рассказывал? — нахмурился Лукас.

— А Уилл прочитал в местной газете статью про карьер, с этой стороны на дне должен быть песок, — поддержала Макс.

Лукас кивком согласился с ней и принялся раздеваться. Пока она заплетала волосы в тугую косу, Дастин медленно шел вдоль обрыва, каждую минуту цокая и охая.

— Нет, — сделал он заключение своего осмотра. — Боже. Нет. Вы чокнулись. Здесь слишком высоко.

— Ты просто боишься высоты, — поддела его Макс. 

— И это после всего, что было? — скептически поинтересовался Лукас.

— Я не боюсь высоты, просто не ищу лишних приключений на задницу, окей? Мало вам было Изнанки? Демопса? Теневого монстра?!

Лукас с Макс весело переглянулись.

— Готова? На счет три?

— Я не буду смотреть на это, — застывший рядом Дастин закрыл глаза ладонью. — И мне совершенно плевать, если вы разобьетесь. Абсолютно. И плевать, что я ехал сюда целый час зря.

Макс захохотала:

— Считай, Сталкер, — пригнулась, вставая в стойку. Обрыв карьера был очень близко.

— Один, — серьезно начал Лукас, и Макс резко сорвалась с места и уже через мгновение летела вниз, к воде. 

Ощущение свободы, дуновения ласкового теплого ветра по лодыжкам и икрам, а затем по плечам, смешанные с адреналином заполнили внутренности и вырвались наружу пронзительным и восхищенным криком. Макс с шумом столкнулась с водой. Она была холодной, но не ледяной — значит, успела прогреться. Легкие сжало, Макс поплыла в сторону, чтобы привыкнуть, затем оттолкнулась и вынырнула с жадным выдохом. Падала она совсем недолго. 

Лукас уже выскочил из воды рядом. 

— ЭТО НЕЧЕСТНО! — он окатил ее волной брызг. — Ладно автоматы, я уже смирился, но прыжки в воду?!

— У меня пунктик на выигрыши, — ухмыльнулась Макс.

Дастин стоял наверху со сцепленными за головой руками и прокричал:

— Мне пора ехать за скорой помощью, придурки?! 

Макс показала ему средний палец, и Дастин ответил тем же.

Дно, кстати, оказалось песчаным, как и обещал Уилл.


End file.
